Quest for Twilight Enchantment Day 4
Description Welcome to the VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest, Day 4! This is the fourth day of your epic quest for twilight enchantment! In today's quest we look into the facts and legends behind the Coyote! Coyotes and their yipping calls are synonymous with the "Wild West". No Western movie is complete without their cries in the distance, and southwestern art is full of the iconic representation of the coyote. For the fourth day of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will explore the interesting world of the coyote! Your reward for completing this fourth stage of this Epic Quest will be 1,000 credits and your fourth Twilight Pin, the Coyote Pin! Prizes Questions 1. In mythology, coyotes share very similar characteristics to the Raven. Where the raven occurs in creation myths and is known as a trickster, the coyote is also attributed with these traits. The coyote has also been compared to the Scandinavian trickster Loki and another god, Prometheus, who was said to have stolen fire away from the gods and gave it to humans. What is another name given to the coyote? * Dire wolf * Eurasian wolf * Gray wolf * Prairie wolf * Jackalope 2. None of the legends are very complimentary of the coyote and portray the coyote as being the object of jokes. He is sometimes attributed with cleverness, but mostly his traits are negative with greed, recklessness and jealousy being some of his main traits. Go to the first Outback room in Australia and say "The word Coyote means barking dog." 3. There are many known subspecies of Coyote, although the coloring between the subspecies is not very different. Coyotes are primarily brownish gray to yellowish gray with buff colored throat and stomach fur. They have reddish brown fur on their feet, muzzle, forelegs, and sides of their heads. Their guard hairs are black tipped, and make a black stripe along their back and across their shoulders and on the tip of their tail. Their undercoat is buff colored. How many subspecies of coyotes are known? * There are 12 known subspecies. * There are 19 known subspecies. * There are 27 known subspecies. * There are 35 known subspecies. 4. Coyotes are about the size of a medium size dog. They reach heights of 30-34 inches at the shoulder, and depending upon the subspecies weigh anywhere from 15 to 46 pounds. They can run over 40 miles per hour and leap over thirteen feet. Go to the map of the medieval setting, and say "Coyotes are cool!" 5. Similar to wolves, coyotes run in packs. Coyote packs usually are comprised of around six adults, young adults and pups. Coyote packs are not as stable as wolf packs, which many have attempted to explain. Researchers theorize that this is explained because coyotes have a more aggressive nature, however, it has also been found that coyotes grow up faster. Which of the following names is not used to refer to a coyote? * Bocker * Band * Pack * Rout 6. Coyotes are primarily nocturnal, although they are also often seen hunting during the day time. Go to the outside of the hotel in the Wild West and say "Has anybody seen a coyote?" 7. Coyotes can dig their own homes and burrows; however, they will also take ones that were dug by smaller animals such as badgers and groundhogs. After driving the current residents out, they make the burrow their own. Coyote packs are primary comprised of what gender? * There is no difference in number. * It depends on the pack. * Male. * Female. 8. Coyotes usually travel at night, and can cover a lot of ground. They can travel an average distance of two and a half miles per night. Travel to Stonehenge, and say "Coyotes travel far and wide." 9. It is very natural that several different kinds of predators can inhabit the same areas. Coyotes have been known to roam the same territories as badgers, foxes, wolves, bobcats and cougars. In instances where these species live in the same area, their interaction can range from indifference to hostility. For example, in areas where coyotes and red foxes live in the same territory, they mostly ignore each other and stay out of each other's way. They have been known to fight as well as to coexist peacefully, and may even eat together. What animal is known to fill a similar ecological niche as the Coyote in the UK, Africa and Asia? * A lynx * A Nother American bobcat * A couger * A jackal 10. Coyotes are instinctively very fearful of cougars. This natural fear is used against them in public places which implement an anti-coyote sound system that imitates the sound of cougars. Go to the Victorian crossroads and say "Cougars say RAWR!" Answers 1. Prairie wolf 2. Go to the Australian Outback I and say "The word Coyote means barking dog." 3. There are 19 known subspecies. 4. Go to the Medieval Age map and say "Coyotes are cool!" 5. Bocker 6. Go to the Grand Hotel and say "Has anybody seen a coyote?" 7. Female. 8. Travel to Stonehenge, and say "Coyotes travel far and wide." 9. A jackal 10. Go to the Corner of Balta Street and say "Cougars say RAWR!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests